Everyone's After Naruto?
by 1Ai-chan7
Summary: Oh! Sakura I always knew you wanted me! Wait, you too Ino? And you and you and you?" Something weird is going on in Konoha and Naruto is going to get to the bottom of it, or should I say the middle?
1. What!

Title: Everyone's After Naruto

Summary: Oh! Sakura I always knew you wanted me! Wait, you too Ino? And you and you and you !?! Something weird is going on in Konoha and Naruto is going to get to the bottom of it, or should I say the middle?

Sleeping in his apartment, the yellow haired young man laid in his mess of a bed, with his dog cap on, and snoring bubbles. Tap, Tap, Tap

"Naaarutooo," a calm mellow voice called out. The man sitting in window poked him in the head with a stick.

"Hey!" Naruto shot up out of bed pointing his finger at Kakashi.

"You really should wake up earlier Na-ru-to, we have a mission to go on, _together._"

"What are you talking about? Why did you say my name like that? And what do you mean "_together_"?" [Wow he actually noticed those details?]

"I mean… I Kakashi Hatake and you Naruto Uzamaki are going on a mission for Lady Hokage. So…Naru-_chan_… are you going to stop asking questions and get ready?" Kakashi said as he placed his right index finger under Naruto's chin and held the stick in his other hand over his left shoulder.

"AHH!" Thud. Naruto flew back off his bed having a _total_ freak out. He landed on his back, hit his head on the floor, and his cap flew off. Kakashi jumped down from the window into Naruto's room and held out a hand to help him up.

"UH-UH! You're not touching me again! Kakashi _Sensei_!" Naruto yelled while scurrying backwards still on the floor.

"Well, ok if you say so." Kakashi said with a pout and jumped back out the window, "Just don't be late! Meet you and Sakura at the training grounds!"

"Ugh, that was really…..REALLY weird!" Naruto said to himself. He then proceeded to pick himself up off the floor of his apartment and go to the bathroom and change.

When Naruto reached the training grounds, he saw his sensei and Sakura both watching him make his entrance. They both had different looks on their faces. Kakashi looked slightly sad, one eye towards him, but he was facing the other way. Sakura had sparkles in her big green eyes. She was standing knees bent together and hands clasped together up to her heart.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto waved to the pink haired girl. "So, what's the mission?" he directed this towards Kakashi.

"H-Hi Naruto," Sakura said sweetly to Naruto with a light blush on her face.

"The mission is… to find Lady Hokage's missing package."

"It was supposed to be delivered to her today but it's missing so we must go find it!" Sakura said excitedly, interrupting her sensei. [So rude]

"_Any_ways…" Kakashi continued, "We should split up. Naruto you should come with me, and Sakura on her own.

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura questioned simultaneously.

"Why can't Naruto come with me? Why does he have to go with you?" Sakura asked.

"Well... because, I'm the oldest and I said." Kakashi stated a matter of factly. [How childish]

"Well I'm going with Sakura, because I said, and I'm not an object, so I expect to not be treated like one!" Naruto demanded.

"Yay! Naruto's coming with me!" "_hahaha I win!"_ Sakura ran away dragging Naruto with her in a direction away from Kakashi.

Kakashi thought to himself _"Aaaw I wanted to be with Naruto. Oh well, mission first."_

"Thanks for saving me Sakura," Naruto said with a grateful smile, once they were away from their teacher.

"Sure thing!" Sakura smiled bright and happily back at Naruto.

"Boy Kakashi Sensei sure has been acting weird today. He really freaked me out this morning! He came in my room and….Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto was rambling on until he noticed Sakura was really close to him making circles on his chest with her finger.

"So…now that we're away from him and… _alone_, what should we do?" Sakura stared at him dreamily.

"Uh…shouldn't we be looking for the package? I mean, we are on a mission…." Naruto said absentmindedly. Sakura ran her hand down his arm and was holding his hand and swinging it like a child.

"So you're saying you don't want to spend time with me? I thought…I thought you liked me?" she spoke with big puppy dog eyes that were completely, and I mean so irresistible that all the world would be mesmerized and start running into things and not even care!

"I-I-I Do! But I thought you didn't feel the same, I thought you like Sasuke-teme, and now all this…. Ooooh, wait, I get it, you do like me! I always knew it! Sakura-chan likes me! Yay!" Naruto started dancing around in circles clapping his hands, like one of those monkeys with cymbals.

"_he's sooo cute!"_ Sakura thought to herself. She then grabbed on to him tightly. And Naruto stopped his dancing and began scratching the back of his head with a wide cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh Naruto you look sooo cute!" A blond haired girl exclaimed. She was floating over towards Naruto with love struck eyes, sparkles all around her, and drool starting slide down her mouth. She was reaching out to him and when she was a few feet away, she realized something. "Wait a minute! What are _you _doing here Sakura?" The blued eyed Ino questioned. Naruto looked at the girl questioningly.

Sakura was still clutching onto Naruto, she was behind him at first hiding from Ino like a scared puppy, but when she got too close… "Back off Ino-_pig_! Don't you dare come any closer to my Naruto-kun!

"Move it forehead! Who-ever said he was yours?!" Ino shouted.

"Well I was with him first, and besides he likes me," Sakura said as a matter of factly. At this point Naruto began to sneak away. "_Oh no here they go, maybe I don't want Sakura to like me after all she's starting to get really scary!!!" _Naruto thought to himself very panicked. Then he took off running before they would notice.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'd rather be with someone who doesn't like Sasuke anymore, and who's prettier," Ino went on.

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Wait, what did you say?!? I am _so_ much prettier than you! And I'm so over Sasuke, since, like, this morning!" Sakura flailed her arms around in madness.

"Yeah right, in your dreams Sa-ku-ra."

"Why you…! I'm going to get you for that Ino!"

"Just face it Sakura, you know Naruto thinks that I'm much better looking than you. Right, Naruto?" She looked over and was stunned. (lines flashing around where he used to be standing a second ago)

"Suuure Ino, you should have seen when Naruto figured out that I like him, he was so happy, until you got here. Hey are you even listening to me!?" Sakura was beat red, glaring at Ino, but when she continued to stand there and notice Ino's expression… "Naruto?" Sakura looked where the blond was staring. (again there were flashing lines of where the yellow haired boy used to be).

The two stood there completely dumbfounded that he was nowhere in sight.

"Phew that was a close one!" Naruto was now on the other side of town walking casually. But, he was constantly checking behind him, then looking forward, and whistling, eyes constantly scanning his surroundings. "Boy, what's gotten into everyone today?" He stopped walking when he ran into something, or rather someone, and they both fell back on their butts. "Oye!"


	2. Somewhere to hide

Title: Everyone's After Naruto Ch. 2

"Oye!" Both people yelled out.

"Oh, I'm really sorry….N-n-naruto?" A girl with shocked, pale, lavender eyes apologized, slowly getting up off the ground. She dusted off her clothes.

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting to run into anyone." Naruto had his eyes closed and was scratching his cheek with his index finger in contemplation.

"Uh…here Naruto." The boy opened his eyes to see a small hand reaching out in front of him. He then looked up to the girl who was attached to the hand and found a sweet face painted with blush, and long dark hair framing it.

"Oh, um thanks Hinata." Naruto said unsure and slowly took her hand. His hesitation made Hinata look really nervous, blush harder, and look away from him. He just didn't want another girl to get all crazy just because _he _was around.

"I'm sorry, I'll go if you want." Hinata said as though she was reading his thought's. "_wow is she like psychic or something?"_ Naruto thought. She slowly turned and started walking the other way.

"Wait Hinata!" He grabbed her by the wrist at first with a tug then gently. "You don't _have_ to go, I've just been a little freaked out today that's all. I also need a bit of help, you see, grandma Tsunade sent me on a mission to retrieve a package. The only problem is, well… Kakashi sensei and Sakura have been acting really strange, and I mean REALLY strange. In fact so much that I'm watching out for everyone else, like Ino, boy I tell you, but anyways…. you seem fine" Naruto grinned.

Hinata was stunned, she heard everything he said and processed it all the way up until he said _"you seem fine" _She turned a deep red, almost purple. (turning to stone) she fell over, or in other words she fainted… again. Naruto skipped over to her "_better take her home, hope Kakashi, Ino or Sakura don't see me, they'll probably kill me." _Naruto thought to himself, a shiver ran down his spine and he gulped deeply. The thought of one of them hurting him was bad enough but three!? _That_ was just too much.

Once Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga complex, with a sleeping Hinata on his back, he looked around and found to his surprise that no one was home, or would be for a long while. This was a good thing if the family saw him with Hinata like that…..

(daydream)

"_What have you done to Hinata! We are going to hit you on the head!" many little Hyuugas with pitchforks and fire running after Naruto chanting "doom on you, doom on you!"_ [the dodo birds from ice age lol]

(end of daydream)

"Yah that wouldn't be good."

Naruto found Hinata's room and put her down, "Why is it you always faint on _me_?" Naruto whined, but smiled sweetly and chuckled afterward.

It was late in the afternoon when Hinata woke to the smell of food. Or was it? "_Oh my gosh! Is that smoke I'm smelling? Oh dear, is the house on fire?!" _Hinata grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher, ran into the kitchen where she smelt the smoke was strongest, and released the contents of the fire extinguisher. White foam sprayed all over kitchen. Hinata stopped when she saw a stunned, yellow haired ninja, standing in front of her, spatula in hand, completely covered in white foam.

"N-naruto?! I'm so sorry! I smelt smoke and thought the kitchen was on fire." Hinata explained in total surprise. She was still holding the extinguisher as though it was still spraying. She now found a certain pile of fluff that seemed to contain something that resembled… pancakes?

"Oh hehe, no I'm sorry. I just thought I would make dinner, but I guess I'm not that good of a cook." Naruto smiled sheepishly. [breakfast for dinner you ask, it's been done! =D]

"I…um…why don't you get cleaned up and I'll treat you to ramen?" Hinata said with a small smile. "And I'll clean up the kitchen when I get home. It was my fault for making such a rash decision."

"No! I'll help you clean up first!" Naruto exclaimed. (grrrrrrr) His stomach growled.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, yah! Of course! I'd feel bad if you had to clean it up by yourself."

Hinata had wide eyes and just nodded. "I'll go get stuff to clean up with," and she ran out of the room.

A couple hours later the kitchen was looking as good as new and shining (the ding, ding of sparkles could be heard).

"I guess all your shadow clones aren't so reckless after all, huh?" Hinata giggled.

"Hey! That's not funny." Naruto grumbled. He was completely exhausted annnd…_still_ hungry.

"I'll be right back." Hinata ran out of the room once more, and after a few minutes she came back in. "Ready to get some ramen?" She had her coin purse plump and full of money. She knew Naruto and his stomach, so she came out prepared. She looked triumphantly at him holding out her coin purse above their heads. (beams of lights shining around her)

"Wow Hinata-chan, you're going to pay…for both of us?" All of the Naruto looked absolutely amazed with huge stars spinning in their eyes.

"Uh huh!" Hinata simply replied "But first you need to change." she giggled. Naruto was a disaster. His hair was more unkempt than usual with dried foam, his face was chalk white along with his clothes, and to top it off, he was sitting so long that he was now stuck to the floor. He simply looked like a piñata, or maybe a Naruto statue. "You look like a statue, and I don't think that's how you would want your statue to look when you become Hokage."

He snickered and rubbed his nose. "Well my house is on the way to Ichiraku Ramen, but I do have one more request…"

"?"

"Could you help me get unstuck from the floor?!" Naruto and all his clones cried out, Hinata just laughed and helped him out.

"O-oh, I see. It really is unlike Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, and Ino to act like that with you." Hinata said while staring and stirring her bowl of ramen.

"Yah, it's kinda scary. I mean did you see those girls staring at me on the way here? You could practically see the hearts in their eyes! (Naruto making huge heart with his fingers that practically framed Hinata) They aren't usually like that!" Naruto said, fully weirded out and twitching.

Hinata lightly blushed [when he made the heart] "W-well you could stay at my house i-if you want. My family won't be home for a while, and no one will know your there." Hinata said nervously still looking at her food. Naruto already had a pile of bowls stacked to the ceiling, and he was on his last one, or at least that's what Hinata was hoping.

"That's a great idea! Cuz everyone would probably think I would be at home if I'm not around town. We just have to sneak back unnoticed!" Naruto obviously thought this was a great idea. He was so excited he gave Hinata a great big bear hug while she was paying for their meals, "Thanks Hinata! You're the best! You're probably the only person and girl I can trust in all of Konoha right now! I promise I won't be a burden and I'll make it up to you. I'll even cook!" [She amazingly didn't spill any money]

Hinata was a deep tomato red, and she seemed to get darker as Naruto kept rambling on. But only until she heard the last sentence…_"I'll even cook!"_ the words rang through her mind. "Oh! No! That's not necessary Naruto, I-I'll cook!" Hinata said very panicky, waving her hands in front of her furiously. Calming down a bit when he laughed [now remembering earlier] she spoke again, "a-and your welcome Naruto, don't worry about repayment."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He gave her one more hug aaaaand…she fainted. Thankfully into his arms. Three little orange jump-suited ninjas with yellow hair kept dancing around in her mind saying _"thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

"_Boy, this is going to be hard trying to be sneaky going back. She was doing fine to."_ Naruto thought slightly puzzled, but picked up the poor dazed Hinata and headed out.


	3. You're cute

**Sorry everyone for taking soooooo incredibly long! Here i give you cake, and for the non sweet lovers! i don't know... =( how about anything you want (too bad it's not real huh? =/ oh well) **

**Here is a new chapter yay! it's a bit shorter, but I'm hoping that it will make it easier to upload quicker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto now on with the story!  
**

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop went Naruto quietly through the dark night. There were lights down below in the city glowing brightly. Suddenly, Naruto jumped off the building towards a dirt road. Detour time!

Slowly the sleeping girl's eyes began to open. Everything was blurry at first. She blinked a few times till things became more clear. Shock plastered itself onto her face as her head shot up. "_This is…It's…beautiful! Where am I? Is this a dream?_" Hinata's thoughts rushed through her mind all at once.

"Oh, you're finally awake eh Hinata? So, what do you think of the view?" Naruto asked staring out upon the orange lit city with a pleased smile on his face.

"Oh! Naruto!" "_I almost had forgotten. I passed out again didn't I_" "It's amazing! This is still Konoha right?"

Naruto chuckled, "Yup, sure is. Since I didn't want people to see us together with you passed out and all, I thought I would take a little detour. Also…I thought you might like waking up to something more pleasant than my bad cooking."

Hinata laughed, "Thank you. I guess that would have been kind of awkward if people saw you carrying me around like that. I thought I had gotten over that bad habit. Oh well, but I p-promise I won't do it again." She said, cheeks slowly warming up.

"Nah, don't worry about. I'll be happy to catch you and carry you whenever you fall or pass out." Naruto gave her a thumbs up and a big grin (winking).

"Thank you." She said again softly.

The two ninjas walked back to the house quietly. Breaking the silence was…nothing really. It was a strange, yet tension free silence. Then out of nowhere, "Naruto! There you are!" a high shriek came from behind Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata turned around with a surprised look on her face, and Naruto turned around beginning to freak out. It was the blond beauty, Ino.

Ino's side of the story:

"Oh Naruto, I've been looking everywhere for you!" "_Yes, I beat Sakura!_" She said as she came prancing towards the two. Wait, two?! "_What is SHE doing here with my Naru-kun?_" Ino thought out loud, [yes out loud].

Ino realized she actually spoke, and came to halt like a herd of horses in the west. First she looked surprised at herself then decided it was for the best her thoughts were in the open. She began rolling up her sleeves (imaginary sleeves), and marched towards Hinata ready to knock the day lights out of her and claim Naruto as hers.

Naruto and Hinata's side of the story:

After turning around and seeing Ino, Naruto thought fast. He created a few clones behind a nearby bush that looked like them, and did a quick substitution jutsu. Ino, so enraged, didn't notice the loud poof and the small cloud.

Once in their new destination Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and they ran off on a back trail towards the Hyuuga complex.

Back to Ino:

She ran at the Hinata clone that was ready to dodge, and hit her. She went flying to the ground and 'Poof'! Ino stopped, shocked. She looked at the Naruto clone. He smiled sheepishly scratching his head with one hand and waving the other in front of him. Then 'Poof' he too disappeared. There stood a sulking Ino who began walking back home rubbing her temples. "_I was so close. I thought for sure I had him and that he would be mine. I punched down the Hyuuga, and I was sure to win. But, but, it was only a stupid clone!_" Ino was crying in her head.

Naruto/Hinata:

Hinata was giggling quietly while Naruto looked tense.

"That was close, why are you laughing? She nearly killed you!" Naruto exclaimed. He wasn't mad, just freaked out.

Hinata looked shocked for a second, then a fit of giggles came to her again. "N-naruto, haha you're so ehe, you're so funny."

"huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You're just so cute when you're all worked up and protective I just lo…" Hinata caught herself realizing what she was saying. She turned a nice, flattering shade of pink. "I'm sorry I-I got carried away I didn't mean… I hope you don't think…" she rambled on but was cut off.

"Really? I'm….cute?" Naruto finally calmed down and asked with curiosity. He never expected Hinata to say something like that to him, or rather about him.

"I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean anything by it! If you don't feel comfortable with me I completely understand I…"

"Haha, No! That's not it Hinata! I just never thought you would say something like that about me. But…tell me…what was it you were saying before you stopped?"

"It…it was nothing really. I just said you were, you were…cute." she spoke the last part softly as warm blood filled her face. She looked down feeling Naruto's gaze intently on her. She heard his footsteps in the grass as they came towards her. When she looked up she saw his face inches from hers. Her eyes widened as she saw his shadowy frame outlined by the bright moon. He had quirky little grin on his face.

"Thank you Hinata, I think…you're cute too." Naruto smiled kindly and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it =D it kind of ends abruptly eh? so what will Hinata do??? Is it LOVE? hehehe I don't know lol but don't worry i'll figure it out. Also, please check my profile to see what is happening with whatever stories of mine you are reading. There I have _News!_ which should be easier for me to update i hope... =) So thank you again! sorry for babblin. **

**Please R&R it's much appreciated!!!** With love ~ Ai-Chan


	4. Sparks of interest

**Sorry this chap. is really short. I was kinda running out of ideas to fill in the gaps. I think this chapter is lacking humor, and has more... cute stuff in it. But please tell me what you think. Thank you!**

With shock still present on her face, she softly touched her cheek with a trembling hand. Naruto had backed away suddenly with a deep blush present on his features. It was unseen to Hinata due to her shock and the shadows of the night. He turned around and simply stated, "The moon looks beautiful tonight huh?"

It was really quiet as she stood there staring at the boy's back. He was tall, slender, and strong. For the first time in a long while, Hinata looked at him with awe and utter admiration. Bit by bit, she felt her body weaken, her legs shaking uncontrollably. Slowly, she fell back against a tree and sat on the cold, grassy ground. A happy and confused smile perched itself on her quivering lips and a peaceful calm took over the rest of her being.

Naruto, noticing the silence, turned to see the long haired beauty sleeping under a tree peacefully. He couldn't believe he actually had said that about Hinata. But, he truly did mean it. She _was_ cute. _"I wonder why I never noticed this before." _He thought to himself studying Hinata's face from afar. The moon made her pale skin glow in an angelic way, her hair looked like dark violet feathers framing her face almost perfectly, and she had a peculiar smile faintly etched in her expressions. Naruto never felt like this about the young Hyuuga heiress before, it was completely new.

After another moment of thought, he decided he'd let her sleep since they were probably safe from the crazies that were after him. The blond sat down against the tree she slept on, on an adjacent side, and fell asleep with new warmth in his heart.

xXx

(Somewhere on the other side of town)

"PIG! I heard you nearly killed Naruto yesterday!" The pink haired girl exclaimed amongst a small group of friends.

"What?!" The blond shrieked. "I did NOT!!! I was just trying to get this girl away from him! I would never hurt Naru-kun" Ino exclaimed some more and finished with a pouty expression.

"Yeah right! Wait! What _girl_? Why was my Naruto with another girl that wasn't me?" Sakura asked with slight dejection in her tone.

"Like I would want to tell you," Ino replied with arms crossed.

This argument made all friends and teammates inch away like little worms, whistling and minding their own business. It did attract the attention two people in particular though. One was a man with his nose in a book, eye peeking over with curiosity, and a young man hiding in the shadows.

"Calm down girls. Now please tell me who this girl is so I can beat… I mean speak with her about our… I mean _your_ current issue." Kakashi strolled over, putting his beloved book away, and stopping in front of Sakura and Ino.

"UH uh! No way sensei, I heard about your little crush on Naruto. There is no way I would let you take your revenge and _try_ win him over you big pervert." Ino poked him in the chest accusingly.

Kakashi stepped back, stunned that she knew. He thought it was his own little secret. "Y-y-you read my diary?!" They silver haired jonin exclaimed in horror and turned pale. He looked like he died hours ago making his mask seem more alive than he himself.

Sakura and Ino bust up laughing outrageously, rolling around clutching their stomachs barely choking out the word "d-d-d-d-Diary! HaHaHaHaHa." It was truly a sight to everyone around who were brave enough to watch.

Kakashi, completely mortified, ran away crying his little eye out saying, "Mommy! Those girls are so mean. I promise I was playing nice. I want my blankie!" In his complete emotional breakdown he hurried home.

Now, hearing all that he needed know, and seeing more than he wanted to see, the man in the shadows made his way through the city searching for his rival. "I'll make him pay, and he'll wish he never messed with...Ah! Stay away!"

xXx

A little boy was watching a man snicker to himself as he watched two girls make fun of a higher ranked ninja. He then heard the man begin talking to himself just as an adorable kitten rubbed up against the man's leg and he screamed like a little girl. The boy laughed to himself and walked away.

**thnx for reading! I Thought I would leave it a bit cliffy and add some _mystery_ hehe. So who is the man in the shadows? and the boy watching all the excitement? Find out in the next chapi! =P**

_~Ai-chan_


	5. Comfort Levels and Unravelling Mysteries

It's finally here! I'm sorry for the long wait, at least it's a bit longer than the last chapter! Right?

I've just been super busy and super lazy.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto just my loverly plot =D

Please R&R

Thanks for the reviews and check out my profile once in a while for the latest news on my stories!

**Recap:** A little boy was watching a man snicker to himself as he watched two girls make fun of a higher ranked ninja. He then heard the man begin talking to himself just as an adorable kitten rubbed up against the man's leg and he screamed like a little girl. The boy laughed to himself and walked away.

Chapter 5

"Hahaha, that's good stuff!"

"What is, Konohamaru?"

"Ehh? Where did you come from Ebisu Sensei?"

"Well it all started when my parents fell in love. And you see when a man and woman love each other th-"

"Whoa! That's NOT what I meant Sensei! I mean you just snuck up behind me out of nowhere!"

"Oh that, *clears throat* well I was just out for a stroll and remembered we have training to attend to." Ebisu pushed up his glasses in an embarrassed manner. He kept his hand on his face to hide the small touch of red threatening to show up on his face.

"Uh huh, right, anyways, I've gotta go now. Got some things to do." The young ninja turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Hold on young man, where do you think you're going? You need to be practicing your techniques."

"I am, just not with you." Then he took off running leaving a cloud smoke behind him. As he ran he turned and stuck out his tongue then laughed evilly taking off even faster towards his next destination.

Appalled, Ebisu stood there dumbfounded jaw crooked and hanging. "Why you little. I, I, I… Hey where are you going! Don't leave me! I don't like being alone!" He began hugging himself with rivers of tears flowing out of his eyes.

Konahamaru was certainly long gone by now right?

…"Hehehe, now I've got blackmail." the boy whispered to himself as he snapped photos of the crazy teacher wiggling around in the middle of a back alley.

xXx

"_Wow, it's so bright. Where am I? The last thing I remember was being under the moon with Naruto. Oh my gosh! Naruto! I completely forgot! He, he said I was cute. Yay! He said __**I **__was cute! Little ol' me cute! Wow! I must have been dreaming. Yeah that's it just a dream and now I sadly must open my eyes…" _Hinata thought before she decided to open her eyes to a beautifully rising sun. As she awoke she noticed something a bit heavy on her left shoulder. Then she saw a blur of blond out of the corner of her eyes. When fully conscious of her surroundings, she took a look towards left, and needless to say she found a peacefully sleeping Naruto.

Hinata gasped at the sight of the adorable fox boy resting against the tree directly next to her. _"Oh no! What should I do? What should I do? Okay, just calm down, and breathe, very simple breaths. It's alright just push his head towards the tree and you can get up and away from him." _She had no idea she would want to move away from him so desperately. It was simply scary and uncomfortable for her. There was no way she wanted anyone to catch them together like _that_.

Carefully she poked his head with her index finger and slowly pushed him off and away from her. She was just going to move him so that his head rested on the tree rather than her shoulder, but what came next was a big thunk! Naruto fell almost in slow motion to the hard grassy ground where his big head landed with a lovely thud.

Hinata panicked as she watched the sight in front of her take place. She went to reach for him and ended up toppling onto him. Her cheeks became rosy and she lost the will to move. She was in another great state of shock, except the only difference is that she didn't pass out this time. Naruto now awoke to his sudden collision with his new friend the ground AND… some extra weight.

"_Oh my God! I'm fat! I must be, no wonder I fell wait what's this?" _He tried reaching for his head to rub it but instead found his arm was a bit stuck. It finally dawned on him that there was a very pretty girl laying on him. He blinked a few times. "Wow, you look just like Hinata. Are you an angel?" He asked obviously out of it.

The girl started giggling, "Is that supposed to be a pick up line? Because if it is, it's really cheesy." Hinata said without realizing what escaped her lips. It was just the first thing that popped into her mind and out of her mouth. She abruptly got up off the dazed boy and looked away covering her mouth.

"Well if that was cheesy then my hair must be really cheesy!" Naruto blurted out after realizing the pretty Hinata-look-alike-angel was talking to him.

Hinata just slowly turned her head to face Naruto raising a violet brow at him. "HUH? What was that supposed to mean?"

"What?" Then reality hit the blond. "Oh! I'm sorry you ARE Hinata, I thought you were an angel. I mean you are an angel! I just got very confused. Now why were we talking about cheese?" Naruto fumbled through his words and brain trying not to say something stupid. Oh, wait. Too late.

A fit of outrageous laughter overtook the young girl. She actually thought what he said was hilarious and amazingly didn't find it offensive.

"I have no idea where that came from or what you were talking about, but that was the cutest and funniest thing I have ever heard!"

Naruto just stared at her in disbelief, for many reasons. One, he had never seen her so comfortable. Two, she was laughing uncontrollably. Three, she was so majestic when she laughed like that. Four, he wasn't sure if he should be totally embarrassed or not. He slightly pouted, pushing his bottom lip out a little and allowed his face to grow a nice shade of red as he looked at the sun ascending higher into the sky announcing that it was about eight o'clock.

The young beauty noticed the boy's silence and took a good look at him. He appeared very childish. At the moment though, she didn't care. She felt so at home in her body this morning. Not even slightly self-conscious. Completely out of the blue she decided to tackle him in a big hug. They both fell back to the ground. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and his face grew a darker shade of red. When Hinata let go just as quickly as when she attacked him with a bear hug, she rolled to her back in the grass staring at the clouds.

"W-where did that come from?" the astonished blond asked.

"I, um…I'm sorry was that too much? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" The girl rolled to her side as she gradually slid back into her old timid self. But she stopped when Naruto piped up again.

"No! Don't worry about it! I was just amazed that you became this cool, fun, extroverted girl I've never seen before. Yet it's nothing like the way Sakura or Ino is at all! You're not as boisterous as they are, and nowhere near as crazy!" He was now lying on his side staring at her incredulously with a smile of absolute admiration.

xXx

"_Where could he be, and how will I make sure he gets payback for what he did?" _The man who was hiding in the shadows finally chucked the poor kitten over the building and it thankfully landed on its feet. He was now sneaking through the village in search of his "prey". Naruto to be exact. But why would this guy want him. What did he ever do to him? Nothing. That's exactly why he was so infuriated.

_Flashback_

"_Ah! It's so good to be back in Konoha. Now hopefully I can see my girl before I have to redeem myself from leaving the village. I wish I never left her. She would've done anything for me." The raven haired man said aloud to himself._

_When he turned a corner he ran into a frantic Ino who nearly passed him without a second thought. "Oh hi, you're back, that's great, got to go, looking for Naruto, bye!" She rattled and took off. Slightly confused, the tall man decided Ino must no longer care for him anymore. That makes things much easier for him though. Now to find Sakura. Just as he began walking again, another girl came running from around the corner yelling what could've been defined as profanities. "Hey pig! Get back here!" A pink blur whizzed by not even noticing the man. _

"_Wait a minute, Sakura! My love where on earth are you going? Don't tell me you two are going through that crazy Guy sensei's work out exercises!" The girl stopped briefly to see who spoke to her._

"_Oh hi Sasuke, you're back, can't talk, must find Naruto before the pig gets to him first. She thinks he loves her, but I know for fact he loves me and I'm going to make sure she'll never have him and he'll always be MINE! Bye!" And she took off running at full speed leaving the newly returned Sasuke speechless ready to sulk, and scheme._

_End of Flashback_

"When I get my hands on him."

"You'll what? And get your hands on who?"

"Konohamaru? How did you get here?"

"Well…It all started…"

"Wait! Never mind, never mind, but why ARE you here?"

Konohamaru just smirked tossing and catching his camera multiple times before giving an answer.

AN: So if you haven't already figured it out, the mystery man is Sasuke, and the mysterious kid is Konohamaru.

thanks for reading!


End file.
